


Thrilling Adventures of Jack and Davey

by EmGrz6 (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmGrz6
Summary: David and Katherine attend a boarding school named MAG’s in Manhattan; what happens when Jack Kelly is thrown in on an art scholarship?Basically an idea I had where David’s dad doesn’t get hurt and Jack actually does something with his art
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 28





	Thrilling Adventures of Jack and Davey

David turned to face the window, shoulders slumped. “Why is politics and history all people want to talk about these days, jeez.” He glanced over his shoulder at the groups of students milling about, most animatedly conversing with each other. David looked down at the streets of Manhattan, wishing he was able to talk to someone who didn’t care about how they looked, or how they acted, or what that random guy on the corner thought of them. He’d take anyone, doesn’t matter who, just any with a lick of common sense and bravery to be different in this huge, uncaring world. 

“Hey Davey, what’d you get on that APUSH test?” Billy Haverart asked as he strode over, the sound of his shoes clacking noisily on the tiled floor. “I think there was something wrong with the key, because I competely bombed it, and, well, you know how I do on tests!” He gestured to himself with a wide grin that seemed to force David out of his thoughts and into the conversation. 

He shrugged lazily, having already perfectly mastered the signature slouch of the Manhattan Academy for Gifted Boys. “I didn’t even study and I got a 97; you sure the key was wrong or are you just a little slow?” David mockingly smiled before geniunely continuing, “But seriously, the test was easy; maybe I could give you some tips later?” 

Billy considered it, “Yeah, sounds good,” He began, trailing off as he noticed the boys around him and the already fierce competition. “But I think I’ll have to pass this time.” David nodded, inwardly rolling his eyes.

“The best way to beat the competitors is to not care; the sooner he learns that, the better.” Davey thought to himself, plastering on a smile. “Alright, let me know if that changes.” He glanced down at his watch, then quickly began shoving textbooks into his bag.

“Crap, sorry, I got to go, I’m late to meet Kat, talk to you in computers?” David threw the question over his shoulder as he hurried out of the crowded hallways, grinning when he heard a groan behind him at the reminder of the unbelievably stupid computer and business teacher.

==========

A few minutes later, a red-faced Davey stopped in front of a young brunette. “You’re late.” She said, imitated one of their few shared teachers, Ms. Jimson.

“Perfect,” David grinned, panting slightly, “Nice touch, with the foot tapping and judgemental eyes.”

Katherine Pulitzer mock gasped as she looked down at herself, “Well, I’ll have you know that that is purely my personality; I make judging into an art form!” She flipped her hair obnoxiously, chuckling.

“So, what’s happening at MAGG’s? You sounded a little panicked,” Davey asked after they stopped thier laughter. 

Kat rolled her eyes. “All the girls are giggling over some new guy over at yours, I’m surprised you haven’t heard.” At David’s blank look, she elaborated. “You remember how dearest Dad wanted to prove he’s a ‘good guy’?” He nodded, smirking at her copious amounts of sarcasm. “Well, he started a thing where they choose two public schoolers to attend MAG’s. We get some boring old girl who won because she wrote an essay or whatever, but you guys are the lucky ones.” 

“Wait, I’m confused, we’re getting a new student? The school year started two months ago!” David turned to Kat as they began walking through the park, as usual. 

“Let me finish!” She snapped. “Anyway, you guys get the infamous Jack Kelly!” David cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you don’t know who Jack Kelly is? Cowboy? Oh come on, he’s only the most famous Newsie ever!” 

Davey gestured at himself, “Hello, do you even know me? I have no clue what any of this pop culture stuff is, that’s your job, remember?” 

Kat rolled her eyes. “Dude, this isn’t a celebratity, he’s a gang member!” 

David huffed out a laugh at her scandalized tone. “Kat, there’s like 60 different gangs, who cares?” They stopped at the wooden platform with a bench, sitting down to watch the city across the harbour. “Besides, I’m sure what you heard is all rumours and gossip. He’s gotta be halfway decent if they’re sending him to MAGB.”

“No, he only got in because he won’t stay in the Refuge and is a really good painter.” Kat shook her head, “It doesn’t sound like he’s a bad dude; they say he got put in there to help some of the younger kids in the gang.”

David nodded halfheartedly, “Yeah, I mean, it’s not like your dad could actually help some of those kids and stop the violence, but you know, MAG’s is the perfect place for criminals.” Both of them laughed, then stood and continued back to the gardens.

“Honestly though, he sounds pretty okay. He must be an awesome painter to get into MAGB for it.” He turned to her slightly, “What’d you say his name was again?”

Kat seemed to sigh a little, “Jack Kelly, but his ‘gang name’ is Cowboy.” 

“Why would anyone want to be called Cowboy, that’s literally so dumb!” David chuckled. “I’ll keep an eye out for him, let’s hope he’s smart enough to stay afloat.” He shook his head in disapproval. “Doesn’t seem right to just throw him into the deep end.”

Rolling her eyes, Kat shoved his shoulder. “Enough with the water puns, I get it.” They both laughed, shaking their heads. 

==========

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Jack Kelly sits with his Second, Crutchie, and his Third, Racetrack. “Al’ight, so ‘ere’s the plan: I’ll go in, fake it fo’ a lil while, then jump ‘em the moment they let ‘eir guard down. Grab some valuables, and I’m set fo’ Santa Fe.”

Crutchie’s shoulder slumped. “Jack, I ain’t ready, the kids need ‘ou. Look at lil Les over ‘ere, what’d do ya think ‘e’d do without ‘ou! Kid’s barely 10, he needs ‘ou, we need ‘ou.” 

Racetrack shook his head in agreement. “Fin’sh out the school ‘ear at least, give ‘em kids somethin’ to look forward to, ya know.” 

“I know, I know, but if I come back ‘ere, I risk gettin’ all o’ya’ll caught. The Refuge ain’t a pretty place to be, ‘specially in the summe’. First train out afte’ the winter, then I’m outta here, ‘k?” Jack argued. The other two nodded sadly. “‘ey, I know you’ll miss me, but I’m bette’ there than in ‘ere, al’ight?” 

Shaking thier heads and grinning sadly, Race and Crutchie exit, gently shutting the door and leaving Jack with his thoughts and plans. He began sketching out different ideas for the future. “I may be leavin’, but I ain’t leavin’ ‘em helpless, that’s for damn sure.” He muttered to himself.


End file.
